Kiboo no Hikari
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: When Hardys dreams turn to the end of the world she finds of her past as a harbinger, protectress of the Earth. But when the darkness reaches the Earth will Hardy be able to fight it from taking over her?
1. The beginning of the end

A/N: Well, here I go off on another little story adventure while I'm in the middle of another one! I have another story on the way that is gonna be Re- He-HELLY weird. Well, this is just a one shot unless people actually like it. If you do please tell me or I wont continue it. If you don't like it this will sit in my closet and gather dust with the rest of the bad stories people write R/R  
  
'Man, I haven't studied this much since.. EVER!' I thought to myself pulling my hair in frustration. I sighed and threw my English book to the ground laying myself on my bed. Pulling my glasses off my face, I rubbed my eyes sleepily. It had been at least 24-hours since I had last slept. I closed my eyes and turned over on my bed.  
  
'Ummm.. Sleep.' I thought to myself.  
  
My eyes flew open and I groaned as I heard a knock at my door. I slowly rolled out of bed and made my way to the door. I opened it to the smiling faces of Reika, Emiko, and Iselia, my three best friends.  
  
"Hey g-g-g-guys." I said trying to stifle my yawn. The three girls laughed as they saw my tired visage gazing at them through drooping eyelids.  
  
"Late night again Hardy?" Questioned Reika as her eyes reached the piles of papers, text-books, and Mountain Dew cans littering the floor.  
  
"Yeah, what do you expect? I mean, it's REGENTS exams this year." I said groaning at the thought.  
  
I looked at Iselia and Emiko as I slid onto my bed and curled into a ball. My blue-black, waist length hair cascaded over the bedside and my sapphire eyes gazed blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"It's a little dark in here don't you think?" Questioned Emiko.  
  
I sighed drearily replying, " I don't know. I was at my desk till a little while ago. I guess I didn't really think about turning on the lights."  
  
Iselia walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the newfound light, they grabbed things for balance. Reika shook her head as she looked at me falling asleep on my feet.  
  
"You really study to hard ya know." She said laughing.  
  
"Yea, but I have 15 years of studying to catch up on. I NEVER used to study, you know that."  
  
The three girls stared at each other and laughed. "I guess you don't wanna go to the Ashihara then." They said turning there heads away smirking.  
  
"Aw!! You guys know I cant turn down the Ashihara! They make the best cake.. And Crepes! AND POCKY! MAAAAANNN!!" I said smiling. They knew bakery's were my weakness. "Ok then, lets go."  
  
Iselia smiled and said, "Well, since we ARE gonna be by the mall, we can go play DDR AND PIU."  
  
Reika, Emiko and me turned to Iselia and smirked. " What's with you and the dancing games?"  
  
"Shard.DUH!" She replied in a mocking tone.  
  
AH YES! Shard, she had had her eyes on him for a couple of weeks now, and no matter how hard we tried to persuade her to talk to him she wouldn't. Actually... none of us had gotten the courage to talk to him. It could be that he was so tall. Or maybe that long black cloak was a little intimidating, who knows.  
  
"Hey you guys?" I popped in nervously.  
  
Emiko, Reika and Iselia turned to me with questioning looks. "Hum?" They asked.  
  
I looked down at the ground wondering if I should tell them about the dreams I had been having as of late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Huh? What's that?.... It's. It's the world! And, it's in ruin.The cities are destroyed. Everyone is dead. And what about me... How am I still up here? Wait. up where? I'm floating? GREAT! No. I'm flying. I'm.. what am I..'  
  
"Hardy.. The world is dying. The end of the world is near. You and your friends must find the last protector of the earth. Until that day, your true identity will not be shown. Just find the last protector."  
  
'Huh? Find the last protector. End of the world? How am I mixed up in this? And what do you mean my 'True Identity'?'  
  
"Find the last protector.. Find the last protec~"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HEEELLLLOOOOOO? Are you there Hardy? Dude your zoning again!" Yelled Emiko.  
  
Snapping myself out of my dream, I decided not to tell the group for fear that it might cause my friends to think I'm psycho. "Sorry guys. I was just thinking."  
  
"Bout what?" They questioned.  
  
I waved off the question with a flick of my wrist. "Don't worry about it's stupid."  
  
They answered with a shrug their shoulders.  
  
To break the awkward silence now forming I pointed my finger to the Ashihara. "Hey guys we're here! FOOD!"  
  
Everyone ran to the front door and opened it running up to the counter. Me and Reika looked at each other and pointed to the total stud behind the counter. We read his name tag so we would know his name when we got up there. "Hey Ryuu! We would like one crepe each."  
  
Ryuu looked at us strangely and pulled out 4 crepes. "Ok there ya go." He said in a voice that asked 'Have we met before?'  
  
I smiled and took the crepes from him. "Thank you very much."  
  
We all walked over to the table and every once in a while we would stare back at Ryuu. We had never seen anyone with such silver white hair as him. And his green eyes were as deep as the ocean. Oh well. He looked HELL of a lot older than all of us. Finishing our crepes we left the Ashihara and wandered over to the mall.  
  
"Hey you guys. Lets skip and freak out some people!" I whispered.  
  
Everyone nodded and we linked arms and skipped our way to Time Out, the only arcade in the mall. Sure enough we did freak out lots of people, and left quite a few people talking about us. I looked over at Iselia to see a trance like state about here. Snapping my fingers in front of her face to wake her up, I looked in the direction of her stare and saw Shard. He was doing that weird DDR game. I laughed to myself thinking it looked like some tribal dance or something!  
  
Suddenly I grabbed my head. I just got a flash of something in my head. It was as if someone had shook me to my core. My body trembled at the remembrance of the image. The mall was destroyed, everyone in it was bloody and for the most part dead. I looked around... bodies were strewn everywhere. My friends lay at my side, dead. I fell to my knees my body screaming in pain. My vision was being blurred by light.  
  
'What's going on? Why does it hurt so much?'  
  
"Hardy, he's here, the destroyer of the world."  
  
'Destroyer of the world?'  
  
"Soetsu is here."  
  
'Soet..su..'  
  
I looked up as a dark figure came down outside of the mall doors. He was covered by a dark black cloak. All that I could see was his smile... It was a smile darker then the depths of Hell. Soetsu... I looked around, nobody else seemed to see him. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I heard was my friends screaming to me... then the world went black..  
  
TBC....  
  
Hardy: Yay!  
  
Reika: Not bad.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I agree. am I mentioned in the story?  
  
Hardy: NO! No other anime characters are in this story..it's my own. But if ppl don't review this story I wont write any more chapters!  
  
Shard, Reika, Emiko, and Iselia:: Review or we won't be in the story! (Reika cries and Iselia has Chibi eyes)  
  
Hardy: (Trying to calm the guys down) PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE! THEN THESE FOUR WILL CALM DOWN! 


	2. It's your future

A/N: Well.. Heres chapter 2! Here ya go Sami-Chan.. Hope ya like it! OH YEA! And go read my friend Reika's (Reikaofthewind on Fanfiction.net), Iselia, (Sami-Chan3 on Fanfiction.net and Iselia2012 at Fictionpress.com), Shard (Combak334 on Fanfiction.net and Shard2012 on Fictionpress. Com) and if ur reading this.READ MORE OF MINE! (JeffHardyLvr619 on Fanfiction.net and Sesshysgrl06 on Fictionpress.com) THANK YOU! R/R plz!  
  
Review thanks: Sami! Thank you very very very very very much for reading and reviewing! Luv ya hun! BYESIE! *Huggles Sami*  
  
"Hardy.... Hardy.. He's here.."  
  
'Who's here....?'  
  
"The last protector.. He's here!"  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
"Just wake up...Hardy wake up.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hardy? Hardy! Wake up!"  
  
"Hum?" I mumbled slowly opening my eyes to see Iselia, Reika, Emiko, and Shard standing above me. "What.. What happened?" I questioned looking at all the people I the mall that were staring at me in concern.  
  
Iselia started to answer my question and I gasped remembering Soetsu. "WHERES SOETSU!?"  
  
Reika looked at me and tilted her head confused. "Who's Soetsu?"  
  
I closed my eyes again sighing as I remembered I had been the only one to see him.  
  
"Wait... Are you talking about that weird guy in the cloak that you were looking at when you passed out?"  
  
I snapped my eyes open looking at Shard and the people who were walking away from me now that they saw I was ok. "What.. What did you say?"  
  
"That weird guy in the cloak!" He repeated.  
  
"Hey! I saw him to!" Yelled Iselia.  
  
Emiko and Reika looked at each other and nodded. "We saw him to."  
  
Suddenly a bright white light shone through the room and we were all picked up by an unseen force that threw us through the air.  
  
"What's happening!?" Emiko, Iselia and Reika screamed. Shard and me just looked at each other with a look of interest on our faces. We were thrown the air and when we landed, we were in a dark room lit by only a single flame.  
  
"Where are we?" I questioned, my voice echoing off the walls we couldn't see.  
  
"You are here." Answered a voice from the dark.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!?" I yelled, myself and Shard entering fighting stances.  
  
"I'm here." Said the same voice.  
  
Still in my fighting stance I laughed out loud. "Well... Your not very descriptive are you?"  
  
A warm laugh echoed off of the walls and a man stepped out of the shadows. " I guess not."  
  
"So.." I said relaxing my stance at the somber figure standing before us. "You're here.. And I have a feeling someone else is to."  
  
"Very observant young one." Said another voice, but he didn't reveal himself yet.  
  
The first man was tall. His platinum silver hair reached to about the base of his neck, and his eyes matched the color of his hair. He was clad in and long sleeved black cloak that reached to about his knees with a white undershirt under it. His pants were also black and they had blue flames on them that looked like they consumed both of his legs. As my vision focused on him, I could see a white aura outlining him and every once in a while it would flare up.  
  
Turning my vision to the direction of the second voice, I could just see his white aura gleaming through the impenetrable darkness. He seemed to sense my gaze, for he stepped out the shadows slowly with his head lowered. My eyes narrowed. I had seen this man somewhere before. Even though I had yet to see his face... I still knew him. As he slowly lifted his head I gasped.  
  
"Ry..RYUU!?" I stammered.  
  
Ryuu nodded and bowed slightly. "Glad you remember me Hardy."  
  
The first man sighed making me turn my attention back to him. "And I am Kaii."  
  
I furrowed my brow slightly. I had heard that voice before.. Where had I heard it? I gasped, my hand coming to my mouth. "You're.. YOU'RE THE VOICE I HEAR IN MY DREAMS!"  
  
Kaii nodded slightly but didn't speak a word.  
  
"I am Ryuu, as you already know." Ryuu said a smile crossing his lips. "Myself and Kaii are your guides."  
  
I was confused. "Our guides?" I questioned.  
  
Ryuu and Kaii nodded. "Yes, we are here to tell you of your future on this world."  
  
Iselia, who hadn't spoken a word since we set foot in this weird place spoke up. "Our futures?"  
  
"Yes... For all of you are destined for great things." Kaii said taking a step towards us.  
  
Shard, who was still on the defensive, looked at me and smiled. " So..." He said turning back to Kaii. " I have a future with all these pretty girls here?" Kaii's mouth dropped open and I looked at him curiously.  
  
"Shard.. DON'T YOU THINK OF DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled smacking him upside the head causing him to fall face first into the ground.  
  
Kaii just grinned and continued where he left off. " You see.. The world is coming to a crucial turning point. If it takes one road it will be destroyed.. But, if you 5 can force it down the other path.. It will be saved and purified in the process."  
  
Reika stepped next to me with shaking feet. "S-so... We h-h-h-have a choice of w-w-wither we want to do this or not right?"  
  
Ryuu nodded sadly. "Yes... But if you choose not to do this.. Our world will end for sure."  
  
I stepped right up to Kaii and Ryuu looking them in the eyes. "I'm in."  
  
Emiko, Iselia, Reika and Shard looked at me in surprise.  
  
Shard stepped up next to me and nodded. "I'm in to!"  
  
"For sure!" Yelled Iselia jumping up next to me and patting my back.  
  
"Alright." Emiko sighed coming up next to Iselia.  
  
I suddenly felt a weight on my back and looked up to see Reika hanging over my shoulder a wide grin on her face.  
  
"I couldn't very well be the only one not doing this! Plus.. You guys would screw up without me!" She said laughing.  
  
"Alright then!" Ryuu exclaimed a grin sweeping across his face. "I guess it's off to the training hall then!"  
  
I looked around at all my giggling friends and smiled. 'This should be interesting!'  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Well.. How was it? Good? Bad? A complete waste of computer space? Well... Review otay?  
  
Reika: This is gonna be cool!  
  
Iselia: Wait wait wait! YOU'RE THE one who was asking if we could op outta this!  
  
Reika: Well...SHUT UP!  
  
*Reika and Iselia glare at each other*  
  
Hardy: *Sweatdrop* BREAK IT UP U TWO!  
  
Emiko: *To Shard* Are those guys ok?  
  
Shard: Who knows..  
  
Ryuu and Kaii: *Watching fights* This is gonna be tough...  
  
Ryuu: Its gonna be like teaching a bunch of 7 year olds!  
  
Hardy: *Runs up to Ryuu and Kaii* WE ARE 7 YEAR OLDS! *Runs off giggling hysterically*  
  
Ryuu and Kaii: *Sweatdrop* 


	3. The tale

A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you all enjoy!!!!  
  
Review thanks: THANK YOU EMIKO, REIKA, AND ISELIA!!!!! (A.K.A: Emily, Erica, and Sami) KK REVIEW SOME MORE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kaii, Ryuu and all my friends started to walk towards a large door on the now lit section of the room, I stood quite. I was thinking of the major change that I had just made in my life. I was now a protector of the world... With little knowledge of what I was to do.  
  
"HARDY! Come on!" Reika, Emiko, and Iselia yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
I smiled and started to run across the room happily. I had my friends! What was I so afraid of? I reached my friends and we all stood in a straight line waiting for Kaii and Ryuu to open the doors for us. Both Kaii and Ryuu turned around and glanced at each of us quickly.  
  
"Hardy.. Shard... You two come first, I need to explain things to you." Ryuu said bowing slightly to us.  
  
Shard and I looked at each other and nodded stepping forward. I looked aback when I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder... It was Reika.  
  
"Hey! What you say to them you can say to us to!" She exclaimed, looking directly into Ryuu's eyes. Emiko and Iselia nodded defiantly agreeing with Reika.  
  
"Fine.." He said sighing and stepping closer to us. "Well... If you all want to hear, have a seat." He said waving his hand causing 5 chairs to appear in front of us.  
  
We all sat down at full attention as Ryuu and Kaii stood before us.  
  
"Well... As you already know." Said Kaii pacing in front of us. "You all are the defenders of the world." He said looking at all of us. "But what you don't know... Is what is happening and what you can do about it."  
  
Emiko nodded and looked up at Kaii. "You are going to tell us why right?" She said smiling up at him.  
  
Kaii sighed and nodded. "What do you think I'm doing sitting you here and telling you about?" He said smartly. Emiko scowled and sat back in her chair as Ryuu continued what Kaii was saying.  
  
"Well.. There is a man called Soetsu, as Hardy you already know." I nodded at him and he continued. "This man has the power to destroy the world in one fowl swoop. But only one thing is keeping him from doing that." He looked at all of us and smiled. "And that is you five."  
  
I jumped out of my seat livid and glared at Ryuu and Kaii. "Well.. If we are the only things keeping him from destroying the world.. THEN WHY HASN'T HE JUST KILLED US OFF!?"  
  
Kaii stepped forward putting his hand on my shoulder and sitting me down. "Because of you Hardy."  
  
My eyes widened and I looked down at the floor. "Because of me?"  
  
"Yes.." Kaii continued. "Your powers are keeping a force field around all of your friends. He cannot break it for it is made of pure energy. This energy you emit is lethal to his kind."  
  
Reika was the next to jump up. "HIS KIND!? You mean.. HE ISN'T HUMAN!?"  
  
Ryuu nodded. "He is anything BUT human. Soetsu is a demon from the darkest depths of hell... Little do you five know, but there is a bounty out for each of your heads. But Hardy's head is worth the most." He said staring at me with a grave look.  
  
"Why... Why am I worth so much if my energy is so lethal to the demons?" I questioned swallowing my fears to get the answer to the question.  
  
Kaii sighed and kneeled down putting his hand on my knee to quell my fears. "Your energy IS lethal to them... but they know a way around it... They found a potion that if they take it before they fight you, your power is drained into them and you turn to the side of evil to help destroy the world. They know with you on their side... The world is done."  
  
Emiko, Iselia, and Reika all jumped up gasping. "So... SHE WOULD DESTROY THE WORLD?!" Emiko yelled. Kaii nodded and Shard stood as I sat tears brimming my eyes.  
  
"Hardy... We won't let them take you. You wont destroy the world I promise!" He said flashing me a thumb's up.  
  
I looked up at him the tears over flowing. "Thank..Thank you."  
  
Ryuu and Kaii looked at us and smiled. "Well, with all of you guys.. We have a great chance of winning this!" Cried Kaii smiling proudly.  
  
Ryuu nodded and looked down at me. I was still crying so he bent down, wiping the tears from my face with his thumb. "Now, I guess since we got that out and over with, you can learn your powers!"  
  
Reika, Emiko, Iselia, Shard, and I smiled. "Powers!?" We exclaimed.  
  
Kaii beamed at us. "When we enter the training hall," He said pointing at the door behind him. "You will be faced with five different elements. Each of the five elements will pick you as its owner for they know whom they belong to. When they enter your body, you will feel a surge of power enter your body and words will come to you. Say them when you hear them. After you receive your mental powers, we will give you your weapons. Then you will receive your armor."  
  
Ryuu laughed and said, "You will get your weapons and armor from me."  
  
Kaii turned on his heel and went to the door putting his hand on it. "Are you ready?"  
  
We all smiled running forward. "YEAH!"  
  
Kaii grinned and pushed the door slowly. "Welcome to your futures!"  
  
TBC...........  
  
Hardy: Well, that's it!  
  
Iselia: Well, that's it for this chapter at least.  
  
Reika: Wait, how come we don't talk that much!  
  
Emiko: YEA!  
  
Shard: YEA!  
  
Iselia: I don't care.  
  
Hardy: *Sweatdrop* Never mind that, your getting cool powers aren't you?  
  
Reika, Emiko, Shard and Iselia: YEA!  
  
Reika: But still..* starts to Chase Hardy* WE WANNA TALK MORE!  
  
Hardy: *Runs away from Reika* SEE YA NEXT TIME EVERYONE! !!!!  
  
Reika: HARDY GET BACK HERE! 


	4. The Elemnetal's

A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter...I thought I wrote it ok...hopefully you'll think so to! R/R THANKS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the door opened, we gazed into the room. It was consumed in shadows. We all looked back at Kaii and Ryuu seeing if we should go in. They nodded pointing to the room so we slowly walked in. I gasped turning around as the door slammed shut behind us.  
  
"HEY! Open the door!" I yelled slamming my fists up against the hard wood of the door. I looked around looking for my friends, but no one was there. "Reika? Emiko? Iselia? Shard? WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Hardy.. Calm down." Said a calm voice from the dark.  
  
"Who... Who is it?" I stammered.  
  
"Step foreword and you shall see."  
  
I slowly stepped foreword and my feet went from hitting wooden floorboards, to hitting stone. I looked around waiting for something to come foreword. As I lifted my gaze high to the ceiling, I saw a pair of gleaming eyes above me.  
  
"Who..WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled jumping back.  
  
"I... I am the Dragon of celestial powers." It said stepping foreword.  
  
I gasped as a large dragon stepped foreword. "The Dragon of Celestial powers?"  
  
The dragon nodded circling me slowly. "Hardy, you are my owner. And now is the time where you shall acquire me." I gazed up at her and she sat down. "Close your eyes Hardy."  
  
Being cautious I closed my eyes slowly. "Now what?" I questioned a shiver going down my spine. When no one answered, I peeked out of one eye. I opened both eyes when I saw that the dragon was gone. "Where did ya go?" I questioned looking around.  
  
'I am inside you Hardy... Inside your soul.'  
  
"Inside me!?" I yelled my voice echoing off the walls.  
  
'Yes.. Now.. what do you feel Hardy?' The voice questioned.  
  
"I feel... I feel words...." I said closing my eyes and putting my hands up to my heart.  
  
'Say them Hardy... Say the words...'  
  
I opened my eyes feeling new power blazing within my soul. "SOUL PIERCING ARROW!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great, where am I now?" Grumbled Shard looking around him at the now friendless dark. "Where did all the girls go? This better not be some punishment for making that comment about me having a future with all of them!" He yelled scuffing his feet up against the ground. Shard jumped as he heard a sound come from the darkness.  
  
"Who's there!?" He shouted entering a fighting stance.  
  
"Calm down there kid." Came a voice from behind Shard.  
  
Turning around, Shard met the feet of what looked like a big brown lizard! He slowly started to lift his gaze and he met the face, and deep green eyes of a dragon.  
  
"Who are you?! And where are my friends!?"  
  
The dragon laughed, it's deep voice echoing off the walls. "Why, I am the Dragon of Earth of course!"  
  
Shard laughed, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his toe against the ground. "Wow, I must be dreaming! What am I thinking there's no such things as dragons!" He tilted his head back and started to laugh harder.  
  
"I am as real as they come." Said the dragon slightly agitated.  
  
Shard tilted his head back down and looked at the dragon. "Really?...... NAW!" Shard closed his eyes and started to laugh again. A tingle ran down his back and when he heard no answer in return, he stopped laughing and looked at where the dragon was. He scratched his head seeing that the dragon wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Huh... I wonder where he went."  
  
'I'm inside you, idiot.' Said the dragons voice from inside of Shards mind.  
  
"Huh? Really?" Shard questioned looking around to make sure the dragon wasn't playing a trick on him.  
  
'Yes really! Just... Just say the words that come to you ok?' Said the dragon sighing loudly.  
  
"Dude, this is so cool. Well, here goes!" Shard closed his eyes and thought bout the words. He opened his eyes and slamming his fist into the ground he shouted, "DEVASTATION!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reika looked around the room quickly for her friends. As soon as they entered the room and the door closed, everyone had disappeared. She walked around slowly feeling her way around the wall for another exit.  
  
"Come on! What's up with this?" She yelled slamming her fist into the solid wall.  
  
"Reika... Come this way."  
  
Reika whipped around looking behind her. "Who said that?" She questioned moving closer to where the voice originated from.  
  
Reika gasped a gust of wind blew through room and pushed her to the floor. She put her palms on the ground lifting herself up and as she stood, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked into the white eyes of a dragon.  
  
"AH! WHO ARE YOU!?" She yelled backing away from the dragon.  
  
"I am the Dragon of Wind." She answered.  
  
"Are... Are you the element that Ryuu and Kaii spoke of?" She questioned stepping closer to the dragon. The dragon nodded and Reika smiled. "Cool..." She said looking the dragon up and down.  
  
Reika put her hands over her face as the wind started to go through the room again. She felt a chill go down her spine and the wind stopped. She slowly lowered her hands and her eyes widened. The dragon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hello!!!!??? Where'd ya go?" She asked scratching the back of her neck. She might not be the smartest person, but she knew something that big could not have disappeared like that.  
  
'Reika, if you wish to find me.. Look within your soul for the words.'  
  
"The... Words?"  
  
Reika looked ahead of her and wind started to circle her feet. Flinging her hand out she shouted, "HURRICANE GALE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why does it gotta be so dark?" Whimpered Emiko gazing around the darkened room. After they had entered the room and the door shut, it seemed that all of her friends just disappeared! "YOU GUYS! Come on you guys this isn't funny! You know I'm scared of the dark!"  
  
"Emiko, why does the dark frighten you?"  
  
"Hey! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS HERE!" Emiko shouted jumping up and down. "Now come out I don't wanna be alone!"  
  
"As you wish.." Answered the voice.  
  
Emiko screamed as her eyes gazed upon a large blue dragon. "Who..Who are you!" She stammered backing away from the dragon.  
  
"I am the Dragon of Water. I am your dragon." She answered, gazing down upon Emiko.  
  
Emiko stopped backing away and looked at the dragon. "So YOU'RE THE element that Ryuu and Kaii were talking about."  
  
The dragon smiled and nodded.  
  
Emiko jumped up in the air and started to pump her fists. "YEAH! I got the water dragon! Man, I thought Hardy would get that. She's the one who swims!" Emiko stopped jumping when a shiver went up her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "I'm coooooooold!" She yelled still shivering. "Huh?" Emiko looked around as she realized the dragon had left.  
  
"MAAAAAAAN! That dragon was so cool to!" She cried stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
'Emiko I am right here.' Said the dragon.  
  
"Huh? Right where?" Emiko questioned looking around curiously.  
  
'Right in your soul.'  
  
"COOL!" Emiko yelled.  
  
'Emiko, just say the words and our bond shall be final.' The dragon whispered.  
  
Emiko furrowed her brow and tapped her finger to her head. "Words...Hum..Words.. I GOT IT!" Emiko closed her eyes, and put her right hand up. She folded her pinky and ring finger down and held her middle and pointer finger together. Her eyes flew open and she cried, "TSUNAMI WINDS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iselia wandered around the dark room aimlessly. She missed her friends and she was doing everything to find them.  
  
"Where did they go!? Man come on." She sighed looking back and forth throughout the room.  
  
"Iselia, you shall not find your friends here."  
  
Iselia jumped at the deep voice that reverberated through the room.  
  
"Who's there!?" She yelled. "Come out and show yourself!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Iselia started to giggle as a large red dragon came out of the darkness towards her.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?" The dragon questioned.  
  
"It's just that... Your so cute! You look like one of the dragons from the manga I read!" She answered still giggling.  
  
"I see..." Said the red dragon smiling down at Iselia. "Well then.. Close your eyes for a second and I'll give you a surprise."  
  
Iselia obeyed and she started to think. 'I wonder if it's gonna be food... Or maybe Manga...' A quick shiver slithered down her spine and she opened her eyes.  
  
"....Huh? Where'd ya go Mr.Dragon?"  
  
'I did not go anywhere Iselia-Chan.'  
  
"Really? Then, how come I cant see you?" Questioned Iselia.  
  
'Look inside your soul and you shall see me.'  
  
Iselia was confused, so she closed her eyes to think. That's when it happened... She heard words. And for a reason unknown she wanted to say them.. She quickly opened her eyes and shouted, "BLAZING TYPHOON!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, the five of us gasped. A bright light shone through our rooms and we were thrown foreword with such a force that we landed flat on our stomachs.  
  
"Ouch..." I grumbled rubbing the small of my back to ease the pain running through it. I heard other 'Ouch's' beside me so I looked around and saw all of my friends laying beside me. But I was confused, each of them looked different then before.  
  
"Iselia? Shard? Reika? Emiko?" I questioned. They all jumped up and started to run towards me, but they stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Hardy?" The person who sounded but looked quite different than the Reika I knew questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's me...Is that you Reika?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
We all looked completely different than before.  
  
Reika's strawberry blond hair had turned a light whitish-blue. Her eyes were now baby-blue too! She no longer had braces, and her clothes had changed to. She was clad in a pair of black bell bottoms, and a denim vest, which under she wore a white tank top with the Japanese symbol for wind.  
  
I looked over at Shard and his once brown hair had turned long and silver. His eyes were now a longingly deep emerald. His retainer and glasses were seemingly missing and his clothes had also changed! He was dressed in a long black cloak that looked like his one before except this one reached to the floor. Under that he also wore a white sleeveless shirt that had the Japanese symbol for earth on it. His pants were now baggy black jeans which, like Kaii, had blue flames consuming the bottoms.  
  
Emiko's hair was now waist length and a deep blue color. Her eyes were a deep sapphire. She was clad in a waist length leather jacket which under she wore baby-blue tank top with the Japanese symbol for water on it. Her pants were denim Capri's that had Japanese writing all up the sides.  
  
Iselia's hair was no longer it's ebony black color.. It was now a deep crimson color. It looked like someone had lopped half of it off, for it was no longer shoulder length, it was up to about her ears. Her braces were also gone. She was clad in a fishnet top with a black tank top under it that had the symbol for fire on it. Her pants were black bell bottoms with red flames on the legs.  
  
Myself.. My waist length blue black hair was a light pink and was held in a high ponytail. My eyes had changed to a silver color and my braces were gone. I no longer had glasses either. I was clad in a long sleeved peasants top that had the symbol for heaven on it. I now wore black leather bell bottoms that were held up by two criss crossing silver belts with chains hanging from them.  
  
I looked at all my friends and smiled. "Well, looks like we all changed a little."  
  
Iselia laughed and pointed to her teeth. "We don't need no more orthodontists either! Look our teeth are AAAALLLLL straight!"  
  
Shard smiled and said. "We don't need glasses anymore either!"  
  
Reika looked at all of us and she jumped up in the air pumping her fists. "THIS IS SO COOL!"  
  
"Well, lets go check in with Ryuu and Kaii then everyone!" I yelled starting to run towards the door. I reached it and turned around smiling widely at all my friends. "Coming?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
TBC............  
  
Hardy: I do good now?  
  
Reika, Iselia, Shard, Emiko, Ryuu, Kaii: YEA!  
  
Hardy: Good! *Pats everyone's heads* You like your new powers?  
  
Reika, Iselia, Shard, Emiko, Ryuu, Kaii: YEA!  
  
Hardy: *Turns off Reika, Iselia, Shard, Emiko, Ryuu, and Kaii androids* Well, their 'Yea' buttons work...now I'll go ask the real things.. *Goes off to find real people* 


	5. The weapons

A/N: Well, here's the 4th chapter. Hope y'all like it. R/R..Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked at all my friends and smiled. "Well, looks like we all changed a little."  
  
Iselia laughed and pointed to her teeth. "We don't need no more orthodontists either! Look our teeth are AAAALLLLL straight!"  
  
Shard smiled and said. "We don't need glasses anymore either!"  
  
Reika looked at all of us and she jumped up in the air pumping her fists. "THIS IS SO COOL!"  
  
"Well, lets go check in with Ryuu and Kaii then everyone!" I yelled starting to run towards the door. I reached it and turned around smiling widely at all my friends. "Coming?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As we exited the door, we saw not even a glimpse of Ryuu or Kaii. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I smiled. I could see their auras glowing in the room.  
  
"Ryuu, get out of the rafters. Kaii, please remove yourself from your invisible form." I said smiling as Kaii appeared and Ryuu jumped down from the rafters.  
  
"So your powers have been accepted, and have grown considerable." Ryuu said smiling at us all.  
  
Kaii just smiled and looked us up and down. He began to mutter. "Shard...Earth. Reika... Wind. Emiko... Water. Iselia..Fire." He stopped at me and his mouth dropped wide as he gazed upon me.  
  
I scuffed my foot on the ground and blushed as he gazed upon me. "Will you stop looking at me like that.. It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
Ryuu walked over to me and I blushed deeper as he ran his finger across the marking on my shirt. "Heaven.. you received the Celestial Dragon Hardy..." He whispered looking up at me.  
  
I nodded and kept my gaze on the floor. "Why is that any different from all the other dragons?" I grumbled, mad at being singled out from the group.  
  
Kaii kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin. "We weren't even aware that the Celestial Dragon was a choice for you. That was the dragon for the savior of this world.. The one who is to kill Soetsu... The angel of light."  
  
I felt my eyes heat up and a few tears began to form. "Why me? Why is all of this placed upon me?" I sobbed glancing at all my friends as they stood there just staring at me.  
  
Ryuu kneeled down and brushed the tears off my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "It is placed upon you because it is only you who has the power of mind, body, and spirit strong enough to save all of us." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Only you can save us..." He pulled away and stood up along with Kaii.  
  
"When are we getting our weapons?" Questioned Shard scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"SHARD!" Reika yelled slamming her fist into his stomach. "NICE WAY TO RUIN A SERIOUS MOMENT JERK!"  
  
Iselia and Emiko giggled, and Reika sat with arms crossed as Shard doubled over in pain. I just sat stunned, my mind still on the fact of my dragon. I looked down as I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it comfortingly. I felt my face flush as I saw that it was Ryuu that had grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.  
  
"Well, it's time for the weapons and armor!" He said gleefully. "Just follow me."  
  
He continued to hold my hand as he led us to a darker corner of the room. I looked back and saw the rest of the group following us, Shard still rubbing his stomach painfully. Reika, Emiko, and Iselia just grinned at me giving me the thumbs up and mouthing, 'Nice job you got a cute guy!' I flushed a brighter red and turned back around.  
  
"Well! Here we are everyone!" Ryuu said beaming at all of us.  
  
I looked around confused, my hand slipping from Ryuu's grasp. "Ummm... Where are they?" I questioned looking around for the weapons and armor. I turned back to Ryuu with a questioning glance. He smiled and a gasp sounded from all of my friends.  
  
"Hardy! LOOK!" Emiko yelled pointing behind me.  
  
I turned around and my mouth dropped open. The place that had just been empty a second before was now full of shiny silver weapons, and gold plated armor. "How..how, how..." I stuttered gazing upon the weapons.  
  
Kaii grinned and smiled, placing his hand on Reika's shoulder as she tried hard not to blush. "It's what you wanted to see, so you see it."  
  
Shard jumped up and grinned. "YEA! WEAPONS! WHOOOO HOOOOO!" He yelled.  
  
Reika grimaced and tried hard to keep her hand from punching Shard in the face. "Will you..SHUT UP!!!" She yelled turning on Shard.  
  
Shard just stood there his hand stuck in mid-air. "OOOOOOKKKK! My god, bad temper...GEESH!"  
  
"Well, calm down you two! And Iselia, would you please stop glaring at Reika? Now it's time to get your weapons.. EVERYONE UP!" Ryuu yelled jumping up to the weapons and gesturing towards them.  
  
As we rushed up to the weapons, it seemed as if a strange spell came over us. It seemed as though my eyes glazed over, and I was put into a trance. I looked at my friends and saw they had the same look as me, and were heading towards the weapons. I turned towards the weapons and saw two that seemed to be glowing. I walked towards them and as I got closer, I reached out and they shot into my hands. It was then that the trance lifted and I saw my friends and their weapons.  
  
"Ok! Now that that's over." Kaii said glancing at each of us. He laughed as he saw our strange looks and glancing over the weapons. "You have no clue what they are do you?" We all shook our heads in amazement, we had no clue. "Well, Ryuu tell 'em."  
  
Ryuu nodded and stepped up to all of us. "Shard... You posses the Bow Staff of Earth."  
  
Shard nodded and smiled. "Duh! I knew that. I've been using these since forever!" He said cockily.  
  
Reika shook her head and frowned. "Baka..."  
  
Ryuu moved on to Iselia. "Iselia. You hold the Bow of the fire starter."  
  
Iselia smiled and nodded. "Sooooo... I'm kinda like a pyro?" She said giggling while Ryuu shook his head.  
  
He then moved to Emiko. "Emiko, you hold the Water Chain Scythes." He pointed to the two scythes she held in her hand.  
  
I began to feel a laugh starting in my throat, I couldn't contain it. "HAHAHAHA!!!!! EMIKO!? WITH CHAIN SCYTHES?!" I fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Emiko demanded crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
Reika began to giggle and pointed to her scythes. "You, Emiko, have no coordination whatsoever... You know that. You'll chop off your own arm!"  
  
Emiko frowned and kept her arms crossed as Ryuu moved on to a still giggling Reika. "Reika. You hold the Katana of the wind sorceress."  
  
Reika smiled and grinned evilly. "Cooool..."  
  
Ryuu then moved onto me. He gazed upon my weapons and ran his fingers across them, gently brushing my hands with his. I blushed heavily and looked at Ryuu. "Hardy. You have the Kodachi, and Katana of heaven."  
  
I smiled and looked at my weapons. Ryuu grabbed my hands and as I shook at his sudden aggressiveness, he placed the kodachi side-ways on the Katana. I gasped as a bright light was emitted from the swords as they bonded together and formed a marble-like crossbow.  
  
"WOW!" Everyone yelled as they looked at my newly formed weapon.  
  
Ryuu nodded and looked me in the eyes. "Do not do that, unless you are in dire need of help."  
  
I tilted my head to the side and gave him a strange look. "Why?" I questioned.  
  
Ryuu leaned in, his mouth inches away from my ear. "Because....I cannot tell you my dear! You have to find out yourself!"  
  
My mouth dropped open and I gaped at Ryuu. "Ok....."  
  
"Now, I will give you your armor after you train. You have no need of it till then." Ryuu said sternly. "Now off to the training hall!"  
  
I began to walk and as I did Ryuu turned around and looked at my flushed face. I was still feeling the effects of him touching my hand. "Why are you blushing?" He asked smiling at me and grabbing my chin.  
  
I felt myself freeze as Shard began to yell. "IT'S BECAUSE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YO-"  
  
I lunged at Shard and my fist came in contact with his jaw. I looked up as I felt two other forces hit Shard. As he fell to the ground in a heap, I saw that Emiko had kicked Shard in the back of his head, and Reika had kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" I questioned looking at Iselia as she ran over to Shard and picked him up gently, though she was giggling non-stop.  
  
Reika gave me a 'V' sign and smiled. "One, I couldn't let him embarrass my best friend. Two, why pass up an opportunity to hit him?"  
  
Emiko giggled and also gave a 'V' sign. "Same as Reika-Chan."  
  
I giggled as we headed back to the way Ryuu was leading us to the training hall, Iselia grumbling and dragging Shard behind us. Little did we know, our adventure was just about to begin...  
  
TBC.......  
  
A/N: Yay... Chapter 4.done..*Is tired*.. Too tired to be all happi and preppy *Shudders* I hate that word.. Well, hope you enjoyed. R/R.. Thanks. ^^ 


	6. Ayame

A/N: Well.. here's the next chapter! Hope y'all like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I giggled as we headed back to the way Ryuu was leading us to the training hall, Iselia grumbling and dragging Shard behind us. Little did we know, our adventure was just about to begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I tilted my head up towards the ceiling as we walked. Closing my eyes I began to giggle along with all the voices around me. I felt a cool breeze push my hair behind me and the voices around me died out.  
  
Opening my eyes I looked around and saw nothing but a world of black.  
  
"Hello? Reika? Ryuu?? Anybody?" I whispered fearfully. I jumped as a thundering laugh echoed through the emptiness. "Who..WHO'S THERE!?"  
  
A female voice answered back to me. "No one you know.. But if you must ask. My name is Ayame Hachirobei."  
  
The voice came to a body when Ayame stepped out of the shadows. She was short yet slim. Her long auburn hair sprawled across her young face and broad shoulders. She gazed at me through crystal eyes and began to laugh again.  
  
"Hardy I presume?" She questioned lazily pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
I nodded and backed away slightly. "What do you want?" I snarled.  
  
She put her hands up in defense and grinned evilly. "Now, now. No need to get snippy!" She said slowly slipping a thin sword from the sheath on her waist.. "I just want your life!"  
  
I quickly reached for my swords and brought them up, blocking the attack just brought upon me. I snarled in the face of Ayame as she pulled out another sword and slid it under my two. I stepped back abruptly as my katana was thrown to the side of me. I looked over at it seeing that it was stuck half way down the blade into the ground.  
  
"Well, well..." Ayame said smugly. "Looks like the little Earth protector needs a protector herself."  
  
I Growled slightly and smiled pushing my kodachi back at Ayame. "I think not!" Smiling, I brought my foot up from under me and placed it on Ayame's stomach. I quickly fell to my back and pushed my foot up, flipping Ayame over my head.  
  
I heard a small grunt behind me and I stood up to see Ayame struggling to get up while holding the small of her back.  
  
"Now." I hissed pointing my kodachi at the back of her neck. "Who sent you?"  
  
Ayame laughed mockingly. "Who do you think. Stupid girl."  
  
I readied myself as Ayame stood up and I whispered. "Soetsu..."  
  
Ayame gave a small clap and sighed. "Wow. You're smarter than I thought."  
  
I brought my gaze to the ground, making my first big mistake in our fight. I gasped as I felt my kodachi slip from my hand. Looking up, I saw Ayame holding my kodachi and wagging her finger at me.  
  
"Bad girl! You should know better than to take your eyes off an opponent."  
  
She quickly slid the kodachi into a better position and streaked towards me. I did a quick back flip, but was caught by the tip of the blade. I landed and looked down at my stomach and arm to see my clothes ripped slightly and blood trickling from my small wounds.  
  
"Aww..I'm sorry. Did I hurt you dear?" Ayame said grinning at me.  
  
Ignoring my wounds, I charged at Ayame in rage. I gave a quick right jab, missing her, but returning with an uppercut that connected hard with her jaw. Ayame slid back slightly, grasping her jaw and wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"You little bitch." She hissed attacking me again.  
  
I tried to flip out of her way, but she hit me with my kodachi, and a blade hidden in her arm. My eyes went wide as pain shot through my body. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap. I looked up at a smirking Ayame and the darkness around us turned lighter as we entered what seemed to be a forest. I felt rain hit my forehead and I saw Ayame walking away.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit to see how far from death you are." She said waving back at me.  
  
'Death?' I thought. I looked at my wounds and tears came to my eyes. I hadn't realized how much she had hit me with her swords. Slices traced every inch of my body and I was laying in a pool of my own blood.  
  
Raindrops began to fall faster and I shivered trying to curl up. I flinched at the sudden pain that coursed through my body. I tried to ignore the pain and I sat up. My clothes were torn almost to shreds, and my energy almost completely drained. I crawled slowly over to the base of a tree and leaned against it with tears streaming down my face. Not even into my new adventure, and I was already dying.  
  
A million thoughts ran through my head as I gazed up at the sinister looking sky and a cool breeze dried the remaining tears on my face. Was I ever going to see my friends again? Was I going to be able to tell Ryuu that I had a crush on him?  
  
I jerked as I heard the sounds of leaves crunching under female feet. I sighed as Ayame stepped out of the woods and smirked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"So. not dead yet? Guess I'll have to help it along." She said pulling out my own weapon and pointing it at the base of my neck. "Are you even going to fight?" She said in mock sympathy.  
  
I glared up at her and pushing my back against the tree, I pulled my self up. I winced at the pain coursing though me. My vision was blurring and I could barely hear Ayame. I began feeling dizzy, my vision going from black, to blurry. I slumped back against the tree as I heard Ayame scream as a blast of light consumed her. When the light died, I could see Ayame's outline lying on the ground. I faintly heard a voice call my name, and I collapsed as unconsciousness took me...  
  
TBC... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had swim team since summer and I made sectionals which ment.. *Sarcastic* OH YEA! MORE SWIMMING!! -_-;; *Sigh* Well, R/R and I hope you enjoyed. 


	7. 

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san! *Bows* I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while..been just a little busy with hardly any computer time.(Due to Christmas break and being forced over to my mothers boyfriends house..in which had no usable computer..) -_-;; Well...I hope u enjoy this chapter.though it gets a little to mushy for me..*Nods* Yup.. R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I glared up at her and pushing my back against the tree, I pulled my self up. I winced at the pain coursing though me. My vision was blurring and I could barely hear Ayame. I began feeling dizzy, my vision going from black, to blurry. I slumped back against the tree as I heard Ayame scream as a blast of light consumed her. When the light died, I could see Ayame's outline lying on the ground. I faintly heard a voice call my name, and I collapsed as unconsciousness took me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A gentle breeze ruffled my hair, and I felt soft hands exploring and treating my open wounds, wrapping them tentatively. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed upon the one who was treating me. I smiled as I looked into the unfathomable emerald eyes of Ryuu.  
  
"Well, it's about time young lady!" Ryuu said, his eyes smiling down at me.  
  
"What happened? Where is everyone?" I questioned groggily trying to sit up.  
  
Ryuu put his hand on my chest forcing me to lay back down. "Stay down, you might re-open some nasty ones.. Now, as to what happened. One of Soetsu's murderers for hire, or Ayame as you knew her.."  
  
I interrupted Ryuu mid-sentence. "Knew her? She's dead?"  
  
Ryuu nodded hastily returning to what he was saying. "She was sent to bring you away from the protection of the group and slay you.. She took you away from us so that the barrier that you create protecting your friends would break and they could find them and kill them." Ryuu sat down next to me and brought his gaze to the sky. "After they took you, we had a damn hard time finding you again. I had to trace down your aura, it would have been effortless if Soetsu's henchmen had not of arrived. They came and attacked us and the training grounds. By the time I found you, we bearly had enough time to teleport out of there before the roof collapsed."  
  
I looked at Ryuu and then up at the sky with him. "My gods.. That's horrible... Is everyone ok?"  
  
Ryuu nodded looking at me then continuing. "When we reached you, Ayame was about to kill you, but Kaii and myself took care of her... Now everyone else is off training and I'm here making sure no one can get to you." He said laughing.  
  
I glanced over at Ryuu and giggled. "Don't sound so excited Ryuu. I might think you actually like me." As I continued to giggle Ryuu began to protest that he did like me. Looking around I realized that we were in the same forest that Ayame had attacked me in.  
  
Ryuu stood up walking over to a small stream next to us, bringing a small bowl from his coat and filling it with water. He walked over to me and kneeled down handing me the bowl. "Here drink this. This stream has the ability to heal the wounded fairly quickly. Strange that she brought you to these woods...huh..."  
  
I nodded gratefully accepting the bowel. I smiled, the liquid in the bowl had turned a light pink color. I took a small sip of the strangely sweet fluid.  
  
"You know.. Your lucky." Ryuu told me his voice softening.  
  
Taking another sip of the liquid, I felt a warm sensation flow through my body. I jumped a little, taken by surprise. "What do you mean I'm 'lucky'?" I questioned staring into the bowl at my reflection.  
  
Ryuu turned to me placing his hand on my forehead and stroking it softly. "If we hadn't of found you when we did, Ayame would have succeeded and you wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
I glanced over at Ryuu and I saw that his bottomless eyes were brimmed with tears. "Well that wouldn't have mattered much.." I said turning away from him. I didn't feel like crying that day. "No one would miss me if I died." My gaze hardened, knowing there was some truth behind what I had just said.  
  
I felt a hand grab my chin and I looked back into the eyes of Ryuu. I felt the burning sensation as tears began to enter my eyes. "That's not true.." He whispered, his face getting closer to mine. "I would miss you..." He said his face getting even closer to mine.  
  
"Ryuu..I.." I tried to speak, but Ryuu brought his hand up and rested it on my cheek and his lips met mine. I closed my eyes, my mind was yelling at me.. Asking what in the HELL I was doing.. But I knew what I was doing. I was kissing the hottest guy I had ever met! It seemed like we were kissing forever..until...  
  
"HELLO!! I mean.. Um.. WOW!" I pulled away from Ryuu and looked down at the ground, my face growing warm as I heard Eri yell. "Wow are you two having fun?" Eri asked me giggling.  
  
"Um... um.. uh..." I continued to look down at the ground not wanting to look up at Eri.  
  
I heard Emiko, Iselia, and Shard go beside Eri. "What!? What did we miss!?" They yelled.  
  
"You missed Hardy and Ryuu..KISSING!" Eri yelled, an echo resonating through the woods.  
  
"WHAT! OH MY GODS HARDY!!! TELL US ABOUT IT!!" Emiko, Shard, and Iselia yelled.  
  
I looked over at Ryuu, embarrassed for him and myself. I tilted my head in surprise at the expression on Ryuu's face. His eyes were filled with sadness as he looked upon me. Shaking his head he stood up taking on last look at me, and then with a considerable amount of malice he looked over towards Eri. "I'm sorry.. I have to go.." I looked after him as he walked away into a sheltered section of the woods.  
  
I opened my mouth to yell after him, but nothing came out. I looked at the ground as angry tears forced their way into my eyes. "Did I..Do something wrong?" I questioned myself softly.  
  
I looked up and saw Eri scratching her head in amazement. "Wow... He looked angry... I wonder what I did..." She mused, laughing slightly.  
  
I saw Emiko, Iselia, and Shard walking towards me, while Eri was still standing and wondering about what she had done. "Are you just gonna let him leave?" Emiko asked with an frustrated sigh. I looked up at her and my eyes narrowed in confusion. "Especially after he kissed you!?" Iselia yelled irritably. Turning my head to her, I shook it slowly. "Well..ARE YOU!?" Shard yelled, making me jump.  
  
I stood up angrily, wiping the tears from my eyes. "NO WAY! You guys are right... I'm going after him!" I took off quickly running into the area of the woods that Ryuu had gone. "Ryuu.. WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELL'S ARE YOU!?" I yelled angrily into the woods.  
  
I turned my head quickly to the right, hearing low mumbling voices, and I took off in that direction. I slowed down after a while when I reached where the voices were coming from. I saw Kaii pacing angrily in front of Ryuu, as Ryuu just stood there, still as a rock. It had never occurred to me that Kaii was missing from the group when they all showed up.  
  
"Ryuu... You know you cannot fall in love with any of these girls.. It is against the ruling of the stars." Kaii said to Ryuu sternly.I hid myself behind a tree, veiling my aura from the two men in front of me.  
  
"I am sorry Kaii..I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but I've watched this girl for her whole life. I know more about her then she does. I WAS SENT TO PROTECT HER DAMNIT! ..I cant help but love her." Ryuu answered heatedly. "I DON'T CARE WHATS WRITTEN IN THE STARS!!!" I flinched at the anger in Ryuu's tone.. It was an anger I hadn't heard before...  
  
I anger rose as Kaii began to talk. "You don't care what's written in the stars..." Kaii said running his hands through his hair and laughing under his breath. "YOU WILL CARE WHAT'S WRITTEN IN THE STARS WHEN I MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!" Kaii yelled, making the birds fly from their nests, and the stars shake in the heavens. "If you touch her, or try anything again.. I will assign another to protect her. I'm sorry Ryuu." Kaii said, placing his hand on Ryuu's shoulder soothingly.  
  
Anger took over all my senses, including my logical reasoning, and I stepped out from behind the tree unveiling my aura. Kaii and Ryuu turned to me in surprise as I walked towards them. I walked up to Kaii, my face inches from his. "Kaii.. I hate you..." I spat. "If you EVER talk to me again... I'll make sure you know the real meaning of pain." I narrowed my eyes, my whole demeanor dripping with malice and animosity.  
  
Kaii and I stared each other down as Ryuu just looked on in confusion. I lifted my hand and swung towards Kaii. "You BASTARD!" I yelled, the anger I had taking control of my body. I was inches from his face when I felt a strong pulse come from my palm. I gasped as Kaii was flung violently against the trunk of a tree. My eyes widened as I watched Kaii's body slid down the tree. I looked over at Ryuu who just stared from me to Kaii in astonishment. "Did..did I do that?" I questioned him.  
  
Ryuu nodded dumfounded. "Yeah.. You..you actually did.." He answered looking at Kaii struggling to stand up.  
  
"SWEET!!!!" I yelled jumping into the air and pumping my fists happily. "I'm liking this 'savior of the world' thing more and more..Ok... well, I must depart to tell everyone what I just did." I said lightheartedly waving my hand towards Kaii, who had stood up but had now acquired a small limp. "And to train a little to sharpen my powers."  
  
I waved a short 'bye' to Kaii, and I turned to Ryuu giving him a small peck on the lips. "Well Kaii, now you know not to mess with me..." I giggled slightly and started off towards the woods. I looked over my shoulder and a dazed Kaii. "Oh. and by the way.. I guess I can forgive you.. You did give me shiny weapons and cool powers after all... Just leave me and Ryuu alone and you'll be fine." I flashed a quick peace sign and with a final 'later!' I was into the woods and heading back to camp.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret giving her those powers." Kaii said shaking his head.  
  
"Well... like she said Kaii...just leave us alone and you'll be fine." Ryuu smiled clamping his hand on Kaii's shoulder. "I'm going back to camp. come if you want but, you will be a little less in the eyes of the group when Hardy tells them of our little talk.. Ja!" Ryuu turned around, his silver hair catching the light of the moon, and he headed off towards camp.  
  
"Damn it all to hell and back.." Kaii said, limping off to the camp.  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: Well..that was it. Five pages on word.lots of writing... hopefully that will make up for not updating in forever, but my muses have been a bunch of lazy bastards...  
  
Hardy: *Hits muses on the head* Get working! Muses: OK OK!! GEEZ!!! Hardy: *Cracks whip* ^.^x the only way to keep them obedient! ^^ Ryuu: Geez..u think that if she likes me in the story I would be treated better.. Hardy: your right! *Huggles Ryuu* No more work for u! ^o^v Other muses: AWWWW!!!! *Cries* Hardy: *Huggles other muses* I love u all to!! Well.. See ya next time y'all! *runs off with muses* 


End file.
